Imaging the eye is challenging with regard to obtaining images that are of good quality, that include a wide field of view, that are free of central and other artifacts, that are in stereo, that can be obtained with ease of operator use, that can achieve proper alignment, focus and exposure for both dilated and undilated pupils in the posterior and anterior segments of the eye.
The present invention generally relates to a system for imaging an eye. The present invention provides a combination of innovative optical, mechanical, and image processing techniques that include utilizing optical technologies combined with various image processing techniques to obtain artifact-free images. More specifically, the invention is a system for imaging an eye that can be utilized in different operating modes and configurations that include a hand-held, microscope-mounted, integrated with optical coherence tomography or OCT devices, integrated with direct and indirect ophthalmoscopes, a slit lamp mounted, a slit lamp integrated or attached to a separate chinrest-joystick assembly (fundus camera) configuration included with a plurality of accessories. The invention is able to image patients free of optical and other artifacts and also achieve wide field of view compared with current fundus cameras and other eye imaging devices.